House of Cards
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: It started out as a simple yet deadly revenge plan, how did it get so far? [Leon x Vincent][ Sora x Cloud] [Sephiroth x Riku]


I don't own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or anything else like that. I only own this plot, and the headache that was brought on as I tried to decide if I should write this or not.

* * *

Rufus ShinRa was supposedly an only child. The heir to the ShinRa legacy, the ruler of all of Midgar, his reign extending to the city of Balamb... But that was not the case. He was not an only child, he was not the only heir to the company, though it was stated so clearly in his father's will.

He shouldn't be the only sibling with a large, well furnished office and home. He shouldn't be the only sibling which had never had a want in his life... But he was. Why? Because his fat pig of a father had relations with a young maid that worked at his estate. The girl's first name was blurred out in her son's birth certificate, her last name was all Rufus knew of.

Strife.

And wasn't it fitting that his fat pig of a father sent the pregnant woman to the hateful town of Nibelhiem, who was never friendly to strangers. Wasn't it fitting that his half-brother grew up hated, tormented, and became the frightened, insecure boy he was when he arrived at the gates of the ShinRa SOLDIER facilities. Wasn't it just peachy that his father had panicked and sent the boy on one of the hardest missions in the history of ShinRa when he was just barely out of training?

His father hadn't accounted on Reno, though. Hadn't thought that Reno would step in and drag his half-brother out of the blazing building. Hadn't figured that they would have had such a strong bond..

Something had to be done about Reno. And Rufus didn't regret the command he sent to Hojo to take the red-head away to experimentation..

But know he knew that his reign would never come.. Because Cloud had somehow broken out of the feeble shell of a boy he had been when he had cautiously stepped through the iron gates of ShinRa. No, he would have been a great SOLDIER had he not learned about his relationship with Rufus, had he never discovered his birth certificate in Hojo's laboratories when he stumbled through the doors of the laboratory and saw Reno's final moments, then seen the birth of a 'Nobody' as Hojo had called it.

Cloud had snapped like a twig and had killed Hojo. He'd taken Axel, the Nobody, away from the labs.. And now they were coming for revenge.

Which is why Rufus didn't need look up from his paperwork when he heard the sound of the door opening, nor when he heard the slam that echoed around his office."..Something you want, Cloud?" One hand absentmindedly traced the pattern of the flowers on the sheet of paper in front of him, the other reaching for the security button."I'm busy at the moment, little brother. If you want something, go bug daddy dearest."

"Very funny, Rufus." The younger blonde had crossed the distance between the door and his half-brother's desk in an almost impossibly quick movement, gloved hands slamming down onto the mahogany wood, finally earning a look from the other."But cut the shit, we both know why I'm here.."

"Exactly why Tseng will be here in a few minutes to take you away." Rufus' gaze was back on the paperwork, not even batting an eye as Cloud let out a growl."It's not going to work.."

"Tseng's gone, Rufus. If you want, I'll get Axel to mail you his head from his grave in the woods." A laugh escaped the younger of the brothers, and Cloud moved to sit on the elder's desk. One hand absentmindedly stroking the gun of his former best friend."Now I'll give you until the count of ten to tell me a reason why I shouldn't kill you."

Cold blue eyes turned their gaze to Cloud's own shimmering ones."There is no reason, Cloud. Go right ahead." He spoke cooly, one hand running through his slick blonde hair, so unlike Cloud's messy, wild, spiky blonde locks.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, you know." A sadistic smirk crossed Cloud's rosy lips, and the gun was suddenly wiped out. Pausing, he took a single bullet, placed a kiss against it, then popped it into the weapon."Normally, I'd kiss my victim.. But you're my brother."

Rufus shrugged, expression staying void of any emotion as he thought about how this could have been avoided."Bye, Cloud."

"Shut the fuck up, brother."

The gunshot ripped through the calm night air of the ShinRa Company building. And all havoc broke loose..

Nobody saw the slim blonde figure leap out the window and onto the roof, nor did they see a red-headed man following him to the ground floor.

No, all they saw was the hole in the Vice-President's skull, his dead blue eyes, and the blood staining his white coat.

--------- (Three Years Later) ---------

Life went on. Rufus' did not. The mysterious assailants disappeared into the night, but the hits continued.

And yet nobody seemed to pay attention to it. It was only the people from the slums that were getting iced, so it didn't matter to them... But tonight would change everything.

Vincent Valentine was a beautiful actor, long ebony hair that reached just a little past his shoulder blades, skin as pale as freshly fallen snow, and unnatural red eyes which seemed to see into one's very soul, was curled up on the silky sheets of the mansion in Nibelhiem. Squall Leonhart's favourite vacationing spot...

Sadly, his lover had to leave on some important business, leaving the sleeping man with nothing more than a note apologizing for the fact that he'd be late to their anniversary party, but he'd make it up to him...

Slowly, those entrancing crimson eyes fluttered open, and Vincent rolled over onto his side, expecting to see Squall sleeping soundly next to him... But lately, it seems that his lover's work has been taking over his life.

With a sigh, he sat up, grabbing the note with his left hand while the right raked through his long raven hair. "_Vincent, I'm sorry but I'll be back by tomorrow. Something has come up at the company, and I had to run. I promise I'll make it up to you... Love, Squall_." A sigh escaped the man's pale lips, and he swung himself over the edge of the bed and proceeded to crumple up the small, yellowing piece of parchment which had obviously been taken from the table at the far end of the room."..Happy Anniversary, Squall."

Tossing the shred into the garbage, he proceeded to limp over to the bathroom, wincing as he realized that may have overdone it last night. One hand gripped the doorway of the bathroom, while the other blindly groped for the light switch...

But the moment the spotless bathroom was illuminated, Vincent wished that he had just stayed in bed or left the building all together.

Standing in the middle of the tiled floor was a well known man... A very well known man. Long silver hair fluttered around him as he turned his head to regard what would be his newest victim. Cold cat-slitted emerald eyes glitter in a way that only mako could cause, my like Vincent's own sparkling ruby.

"Vincent Valentine. Son of Grimoire Valentine, and an Ex-Turk.. Right?" Sephiroth spoke calmly, one hand fingering a gun instead of his trademark weapon. "Nothing personal, it's just a job and I need to get it done... And your in no position to run or anything.. So lets make this long and painful for you, but just a single bullet for me, alright?"

But Vincent does turn and run, much to Sephiroth's displeasure. He doesn't get far, though. For suddenly a white hot pain rips through his back and out his chest.

A heavy thud followed as Vincent's body hit the ground. Nothing more than a corpse... A corpse that wouldn't be found until tomorrow because nobody dared to go near the mansion, and Squall would be up to his neck in paperwork.

Booted feet step over the dead body, only pausing to dip a gloved finger the pool of blood which was rapidly staining the white carpet of the bedroom. Turning his head slightly, he regarded his latest victim with just a little sympathy. He was pretty, and he certainly had a life ahead of him... Shrugging, the leather clad swordsman stepped through the door, booted feet clunking against the wood floor, and it just seemed to echo a bit too much..

"Too bad he had to go and start sleeping with ShinRa's new president.."

And on the wall, he wrote only two words in the dead man's blood.

**_Happy Anniversary._**

---

"Here you go, Seph." Cloud said, deadly sky blue eyes calm as he shoved the silver haired boy he had kidnapped forward."Thanks for taking care of that for me."

"...Couldn't dirty your hands, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, one arm wrapping around his younger lover as the boy reached him, planting a soft kiss upon his forehead."Or did you not want to break your promise to Axel that you'd only kill the ShinRa group?"

"A little of both." The younger male admitted, turning around and not glancing back as he strode off towards the building he called home."Pleasure doing business with you, Sephiroth... And I do hope that you made it so the man will break when he sees the body."

A sadistic smirk crossed the other's face as he turned to make his own way home."You know I did."

And with that, both hit-men made their way back to their homes.

The silver haired teen under Sephiroth's arm chose to speak, one arm wrapping around his lover's waist, face buried in his chest as he inhaled the scent of mako and fire that was distinctly Sephiroth."...Who did you kill?" His voice soft, almost frightened that Cloud would come back and snatch him up again.

"Nobody important..." Came Sephiroth's reply as he scooped Riku up in his arms, emerald eyes meeting with aquamarine."Just the idiot who was sleeping with Squall Leonhart."

"Ah..." Riku rested his head on Sephiroth's shoulder, eyes fluttering closed as he felt Sephiroth's warm arms wrap around him."...Did he scream?"

"No. He died too quietly for my liking.."

Riku fell silent at this point, only listening to the sound of Sephiroth's feet hitting the ground, and the distant rumble of thunder.

And then the rain fell, and the safe feeling that came with Sephiroth holding him was washed away.

---

"You're back!"

Not even two steps into the house, and Cloud feels the familiar weight of Sora tacking him in his usual 'Welcome Back!' way. Chestnut locks are covered with what can only be flour, and he's covered from head to toe with the stuff. Bright cerulean eyes gaze adoringly at his lover, and though he's the dominate one because Cloud refuses endangering him, he's always the more hyper, cheerful, and all around good person.

"Yeah. It was just a routine mission." A smile graced Cloud's rosy lips, and he gently pushed Sora away so he could kick off his boots and take off his wet jacket. It was a long walk to sector seven slums, far too long for a solitary blonde who looked too feminine for his own good."...What's burning?"

"Ah! The cake!" And with that, Sora whipped around and headed full tilt towards the kitchen. A chuckle escaped Cloud as the sound of Sora's 'swear' words came filtering through the paper-thin walls of the building."Nonononono! Bad cake!"

Ignoring that, the blonde turned to look through the daily mail which was piled up upon the living room table... which was actually just a crate with a tablecloth thrown over it."...Mission, mission, mission... Hello from Tifa..." Suddenly a scowl crossed the man's face, and he tore into the mustard yellow package which had the words SHINRA COMPANY written in bold font across it. "...The keys to the mansion?"

It wasn't anything fancy. Nothing of importance either. Just a silver key attached to a silver chain with a little ShinRa logo on the end, and a letter stating that he inherited this since the ShinRa Company was no longer in the hands of the family. Since he was the last living member, he was the one who got this..

"...Fuck."

"What's up?" Sora poked his head through the door, holding a burned cake in one hand, and a few plates in the other."..Cloud?"

"...Sora, get me the phone book." His voice seemed distant, barely holding in the anger of being presented with.. With THIS of all things!

"Okay." Setting the cake down, the brunette disappeared into another room which contained a rather small bed which looked like it would barely fit two people. He reappeared moments later, holding the phone book in one hand.

Cloud snatched it from him, sitting down upon the filthy couch and whipping it open. Finally, he found the number he was looking for and whipped out his cellphone. Punching in the digits, he 'calmly' awaited Cid Highwind to pick up.

"Whaddya want! Any idea what fuckin' time it is!" Came the angry voice of the pilot.

"Shut up. I need a ride to Nibelhiem. Say no, and I'll make sure that Shera goes missing and never comes back." Snapped Cloud, and the pilot fell silent and agreed."Good, I expect you to be here when the weather is decent."

Hanging up the phone, the blonde turned his gaze to Sora who was looking at his lover in a worried manner."Can you call Riku and Sephiroth for me, Sora? I think I'm going to go lie down..."

----

He really didn't mean to run out on Vincent like that... But somebody had sent in a threat to blow up one of the reactors within the city, and as ShinRa's president, Squall Leonhart had to go and take care of it...

Now here he was, striding back up to the doors of the mansion, holding a bag of take out in one hand, and holding a bunch of red roses in the other. Pushing the door open with his back, he strode into the mansion without hesitation."Vincent? Vincent, I'm back. Come on down and we can eat. Tomorrow, I'll take you out to make up for this, alright?"

No answer. A frown crossed the man's scarred face, and he brushed some of the dust out of his chocolate locks. Turning to go into the dining room, he set the bags of food down on a table, then proceeded to walk up the stairs."I'm sorry, Vincent. I didn't expect to be called away... Don't be like this, I'll make it up to yo..."

The words died in his throat as the metallic scent of blood assaulted him as he stepped into the upstairs hallway, grey-blue eyes almost impossibly wide in fear. Without wasting a second, he sprinted off towards the bedroom, hoping, praying that it wasn't Vincent's blood. Hoping that maybe his lover just killed a rat or.. Or anything but what was coming to mind!

Alas, it was.

An inhuman shriek left Squall as he caught sight of the body. Dark hair matted with the blood that's staining a wide area of the carpet, blood dripping out of Vincent's pale lips... But Squall ignored the obvious. He rushed forward and dropped down next to him, gently rolling his lover onto his back... And when he sees the hole going through Vincent's chest, all he does is pull the body into his arms, tears cascading down his cheeks while sobs escaped him.

_It doesn't matter what life deals you, all that matters is how you play the cards._

_Because life is more like a house of cards, if you make a wrong move, it all comes tumbling down._


End file.
